Alice Cullen's time in Forks
by TheMEANation
Summary: Alice and Bella's time at Forks as their romance develops yea the description and title suck so what
1. Alice's amazing love life

**All right, this is my first fanfic, and I'll say it, it is gonna have some sex in it to start out with at the very least. That is not all you should expect from me though. It isn't all I think about :). So anyway, lets get this started.**

**Alice POV**

First day of school in some small town in Washington called Forks. Great. I have a feeling today's isn't gonna go so good. And I'm usually pretty spot on when it comes to telling what is gonna happen. After all, I am a psychic vampire. Can't go wrong there.

I got my schedule even though I already knew what my classes were. Ah, The joys of being a psychic. I saw the only pair of open chairs and sat in the one by the window. Suddenly the room was filled with an intoxicating scent. I quickly turned and saw the most beautiful woman in existence.

Seeing the only open seat was by me she walked over and sat down, scooting closer to me subconciously. I decided to break the ice. "Hello I'm, uh, hi." _Brilliant Alice, just brilliant._ Laughing at my nervousness, she smiled, causing me to gasp. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Hello, I'm Bella," she said. I detected a little shyness in her voice, along with being carefree, and something else I wasn't sure of.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. So you are Chief Swan's daughter huh?" I asked very timid because of my last screw up.

She laughed at my voice. " Looks as though my reputation preceeds me. Your Dr. Cullen's daughter right?"

"Yep," I replied, gaining confidence. "I love your hair," _and your smell and your body and your lips and your eyes and everything else_ I added in my head. Somewhere in the school I thought I heard Edward chuckle.

She smiled. "Really? All I did was straighten it. You think it looks good?"

"Of couse." _Everything about you looks good_ I thought. Just then Mr. Grahm walked in and we were nearly bored to death. I was desperate to continue talking to Bella, but didn't get the chance until lunch.

I saw her and walked over to where she was sitting. "Hey Bella," I said.

She smiled her beautiful, dazzling smile. " Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Hey, come sit with us. Come to the dark side." We both grinned.

"Sure," she said. We walked back to my table together. Edward was just finishing telling the others why I was bringing a complete stranger back table. Everyone was grinning, but no one more than Emmet. I scowled at Edward.

Suddenly a new mood came over me. I was internally mortified, yet at the same time in-the-mood. I turned to Jasper angry, when suddenly a new wave came over me, changing my expression. I heard Bella moan slightly. "Excuse me please." Her voice broke twice.

I followed her, eager to get away from Jasper and his mood control abilities. Once we were away I waited for the mood to fade, but it remained. I then followed Bella into the bathroom. She nearly ran into the stall. Suddenly I couldn't help myself, I opened the stall door to a much surprised Bella.

"Alice!" she exclaimed, trying to get her pants back up. I walked to her and grabbed her hands, forcing her pants down. She moaned again as I smothered her with my lips. Hers were so soft, so delicous...

"Alice!" she moaned. "Please..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her. I ran my tongue along her neck and she moaned. I stuck my hands up her shirt and fondled her breasts. I was pinching and pulling her nipples while she worked my shirt and pants off. She slipped two fingers in me and I cried out in ecstasy. I pulled back and looked in her eyes. The desire that resided within her eyes was unbearable. Suddenly we were on the floor and I was ripping her hot pink panties off with my teeth and was plunging my tongue deep inside her body, forcing us into a sixty-nine. She gasped and I forced my tongue in deeper and began twisting it and keeping up an in-and-out motion at the speed of a jackhammer. She screamed and writhed underneath me. I forced myself down on her face, and enjoyed her gentle biting and sucking of my clit. Suddenly she spasmed unerneath me and I had finally reached my limit as well and we came in each others faces, unable to do anything but swallow her delcious juices. I spun around and this time stuck my tongue in her mouth, tasting my juices on her tongue. We collapsed in each others arms and layed there for the rest of the day.


	2. Emmet's Stupidity

**Alright so fanfic no. 2. Thank you to Reader-Rabbit93 and brucue. I will write more it just might take some time. Anyway, time to write.**

**Alice POV**

Laying blissfully in each others arms, we lost track of time. Slowly but surely my sences returned. _ What have I done?_ I thought watching the beautiful sleeping girl in my arms. I could do nothing now. What would she do? Would she press charges? I doubted it. The way she looked now, I was sure she had enjoyed it. I sighed in relief. Esme was sure to be happy. But then I thought of Emmet and scowled. Not to mention Edward. Or Jasper. Jasper you bastard, I can't believe you for having done this to me!

"Alice..." Rosalie called out tentatively.

"I'm here," I sighed.

Suddenly Bella stirred. "Alice...Love...Amazing...Ohhh..." she moaned. My insides melted. Did this mean she loved me too?

Rosalie, hearing Bella, muttered, " I'll leave you a minute of privacy."

Now was the moment of truth. "Bella?" I whispered, frightened of her reaction. She muttered something I couldn't understand. "Bella?" I said a little louder.

Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes opened and at first confused, then horrorfied, shocked, finally landing on happy. "So that was real, huh?"

"Yep. I would ask if you enjoyed it as much as I did, but that would be impossible."

She smiled her irresistable smile. " Wanna bet?" she asked, crushing her lips into mine. Oh how I loved this. Oh how I loved _her_.

We wreslted, lips together the whole time, until I was on bottom and she was on top, our thighs between each others legs.

Remembering Rosalie, I reluctantly pulled away. She fought against it, trying in vain to pull herself back to me. I pulled her face to mine before whispering "Not now."

"Why not?" she complained. She was so beautiful when she was upset.

Rosalie, hearing her cue, entered and said "Alice? Are you in here?"

Bella froze, terrified.

"Yea Rose be out in a minute," Was my reply.

"Okay," she said, and walked out, giving me and Bella our privacy.

Bella still frozen, whispered "What are we gonna do?"

"We are gonna get dressed, go out there and face this."

"Okay," was all she said. We got dressed in silence and walked out together.

Emmet had this I'm-trying-to-piss-you-off grin on his face, making Bella blush even more.

"What were you to doin? You've been in there for an hour... Teacher sent me and Rose to investigate," said Emmet.

_Damn you Emmet_ I thought. "Discussing the weather," was my oh-so-smooth reply.

Emmet just grinned even more and I was uber pissed. Once we got home I tore him a new one.

"What the hell you dog-faced bastard?" I screamed. "Why would you do that to my Bella?"

I would have blushed if I could have and everyone just smiled at me.

"Now Alice, you know Emmet..." started Carlisle.

"I don't care! He embarrased her and for that I'll make that bitch pay!" I shrieked.

And that's when I lunged at him.

**Sorry for the somewhat cliffhager, but we all know whats gonna happen, right? Right? Maybe not *Devil voice* **

**!**

**Lol :) I'm so evil ;) Anyway, reviews are appreciated, thanks!**

**Love,**

**Alice Cullen (I wish:()**

**Ps, sorry for the shortness!**


	3. Alice's Sorrow

**Lol so happy for no apparent reason. Again sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, but I wanted to try the cliffhanger and was in a rush to finish it quickly as I could, given how long I went without update :( my bad. Also there will be a relationship which some of you may or may not find appealing****L**** sorry, but it's my story so yeah. Anyway, lets learn about the wonderful misadventures of Alice Cullen ;)**

He ducked and as I was tackled by Edward and Jasper I felt a sudden calm come over me. I just used that to think clearly as I punched Edward sending him flying and kicked Jasper in the throat. I predicted how Emmet would react and kicked him in the groin, then spat on him as he fell to the floor.

"Nobody messes with Bella!" I shouted, glancing around at everyone's worried faces. Suddenly I realized with Emmets strength, Edward's mind-reading, and Jasper's mood control there was no way I could have done that. I was shocked at myself. Since when was _I_ of all people defensive? But I've never felt this way before. For anyone. Could that explain it? Was I honestly this in love? Could I be in one day? Yes, I decided, I could.

"Alice," said Carlisle, "perhaps you should leave.."

"And not come back," whispered Esme of all people.

I was stunned. I was being kicked out of my own home over a girl I met just this morning. I ran to the door sobs shaking me as I yelled, "I would do it again, because I love her and if you can't accept that then fine!"

I ran through the woods to my refuge, my only home now. No, I couldn't think that, I had no right to. I loved her, but there was no way she could feel the same. I had no right to hope. Still, I arrived at her house just like I had planned to. I jumped up into her window thinking she was asleep. I was wrong.

"Alice?" she half asked half screamed. I was stunned yet again. _How could I be so stupid?_ I thought.

"Bella, I love you!" I said as I collapsed into her arms, dry sobs coming over me again.

She just held me stunned. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come. Goodbye Bella, I love you," I whispered, and was suddenly gone.

(Esme POV)

I was glad my daughter was in love, but confused by her last statement. Of course I would accept her no matter what she did or liked, but it was most likely best she didn't come back for a few hours. That's all I meant.

Edward rushed in the house, soaked. Apparently she hit him hard enough to send him to the river. Since when was Alice that strong?

"You would find that strength to if Carlisle were involved. Of course, you couldn't hurt anyone though. Alice on the other hand..." he said, gesturing to himself. "Where did she go anyway?" he asked.

We all looked a little awkward, and finally Carlisle spoke.

"She ran out crying for some reason…" he said.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What was said?" he asked. We all remembered the puzzling exchange and he groaned. "Don't you people see? She thought she wasn't welcome here anymore," he said.

"Why on earth…" I paused. It did make sense, after all, my choice of words wasn't best and her reaction could only mean…

"Crap." Groaned Emmet. Ah, typical Emmet.

We all rushed out of the house to find our way to Bella's, and I was touched. She really did love this girl.

We all leaped in the window, expecting to find Alice, but instead found a crying Bella.

I moved to console her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked up expectantly, but jumped in surprise when she saw it was me. She then frowned.

"Sorry," she said quickly, "I was hoping you were Alice. We need to sort this out." Then she looked around the room, and upon noticing the rest of the family, let out a surprised yelp.

"Sort what out honey?" I asked quietly bringing her attention back to me.

"So she isn't the only angel down here I see.." she muttered, and I was ecstatic. _Did she really feel that way about my baby Alice?_ I asked myself mentally, looking at Edward. He looked at me and shrugged, and I remembered his inability to read Bella's mind.

She then continued to say "She came in here, crying and saying I love you, then sobbing, left me. What does that mean?" she asked herself more than me.

"It means she loves you. Loves you enough to beat up her three brothers without a second thought," I said.

She looked up surprised. Then she was furious as she turned to Emmet, Edward, and Jasper. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed. The look in her eyes was so insane with rage they actually backed up in defensive stances.

"She attacked me first," said a worried Emmet.

"I DON'T CARE! MY PETITE LITTLE ALICE VERSUS THREE HULKING FREAKS, WHOSE SIDE AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE!" it was a statement, not a question.

Again I was overjoyed. Alice had finally found someone. And that someone happened to love her back. Edward and Jasper had each other, Emmet had Rosalie, and I had my darling Carlisle, but poor baby Alice had no one until now. I found myself smiling.

"She won without a scratch, so what's it matter?" asked Jasper, and suddenly I felt a calming wave.

Bella was calm as well, but also suspicious. I sighed. "Thank you for your help Bella, but we must go find Alice now."

She jumped up, worried and said, "I'm coming with you."

I looked at Carlisle, who nodded. "You love Alice just as much as we do, so yes, you can come."

"Thanks, but it wasn't a question regardless," was her response. Again I smiled.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the airport of all places. Poor Alice. We followed her scent to an already boarded plane that had already begun its take off. Edward asked where the plane was headed.

"Somewhere in Italy," replied the stewardess. We all but Bella went rigid. _Italy._

**Authors note**

**Well, gotta say I'm proud of myself. Don't expect them this quick, but I'll try.**

**Also if you don't like the Edward-Jasper relationship, let me know. If you do then tell me so I know whether or not to incorporate it into my stories ****J**

**Please review, or Alice Cullen will kiss me in front of you to make you jealous ****J**

**Luv ya peoplzzz!**


	4. Team Cullen to the Rescue!

**Wow, haven't updated in a long while, sowy, I douche :(.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the encouragement (hope I spelled that right;) and a special thanks to Tako Ruka, your review was what really threw me into this whole wanting to write mood, so thanks. Also that was the best, funniest and best review ever. Of all time ;) Anyway, it be writin' time! :)**

_(Bella's POV)_

"I'm so confused," I said, "what's in Italy?"

I mean, after all, they all seemed almost as tense as I was because of Alice leaving to Italy.

We were in the line to buy plane tickets and Carlisle was paying people to get us to the front, when suddenly they all relaxed.

"Alice," said, um, I think her name is Esme, "don't you EVER worry us like that again."

"Sorry mom, but the way you said it-"

"I know, Edward explained," she said, frowning. "Still if you do that again- correction, you will NEVER do that again, okay?"

Alice sighed. "Yeah mom, okay."

During all this Alice had walked over to me and slung her arm around my waist, making my heart flutter, and, to my extreme embarrassment, I let out a small "yay", causing her and Emmet to grin, which in turn caused my scowl. By now we were in the parking garage and I felt I deserved some anwsers.

"So," I started casually, "how is it that all of you jumped two stories and threw my window?"

They looked at each other nervously, but Alice was absolutely terrified.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

She looked away and said, "Your going to hate me." Then that made me mad. And when I get mad I get stupid. And when I get stupid I do bold things. As in kissing-the-love-of-your-life-in-front-of-her-dick-brother-and-the-rest-of-her-family bold. So I did just that. What's worse? We didn't stop until Emmet said "Damn", which didn't take long given the intensity of said kiss.

"I'll always love you, no matter what," I said meekly.

"Really?" I nodded. "Okay, just remember that when you hate me.

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me."

She looked at Carlisle for support, and he nodded. Wait, shouldn't he be watching the road? Oh well, I'll come back to it later. "Okay," she said, " I'm a vampire."

_(Alice POV)_

Bella's eyes went blank for a second. "Really? Like really really? Like, fo'shizzle on the realz?"

I smiled at her attempt to be nonchalant and cheer me up, but the fear was still there. I was terrified she would leave me forever, never to love or even look at me again. The look on her face didn't match my suspicions though. She looked to be in the middle of a fantasy, but she soon snapped back to reality and started blushing.

"Cool," she said.

I stared at her, incredulous. I just told her I'm a creature of the damned who must drink blood in order to survive, and she says _cool_? In all fairness, me and my family drink animal blood, but we could lose will at any moment, and I'm not sure if I want my Bella in the middle of that.

I looked over at Esme and asked if Bella had recieved brain damage on the way to the airport.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Haha," she said, "very funny."

"No Bella, it isn't funny, this is serious-"

"Shh. I don't care. I love you. End of story."

"But-"

"No but's. Sorry Alice Cullen, but your stuck with me for as long as you'll put up with me."

"Stuck with you? More like blessed with you." She blushed at that, and I took in her delicious scent.

As we pulled in her driveway I pulled her close and whisperd, "I love you."

"I love you to," she replied.

Yay.

**Okey-Dokey, I hope you guys liked it. This story isn't over, and I'll update as often as I can. Now review please or... ehh, you know what? Just review. I don't really care enough to come up with a threat having to do with my love of Alice Cullen (btw Tako Ruka, SHE'S MINE BITCH! Jk... But no, seriously, she's mine, so you can get over it ;) Later Players!**


End file.
